An Unknown Marriage Contract
by lizette.flores
Summary: A story about a marriage contract that was unwanted by two people and that will slowly begin to change.


**I do not own anything but my character and nothing else.**

Name: Misuki Rin Haizaki

Race: Vulcan

Age: from when you are born till the age of 25

Personality: You are quiet when you first meet people. You are afraid of rejection, because you have had to much of that. You are also sweet to everyone even if they have been a jerk to you. You make people happy with just your presence. You are also really smart.

Past: Even thought you were born Vulcan you were not raised that way. You show your emotions. When you were born your father died on a mission from Star fleet, while your mother died a few minutes after you were born. Soon you were put in to a adoption center. The adoption center was on earth and you were soon adopted by a earth couple. You stayed with them till you got in to Star fleet at the age of 10. You had to leave your one true friend behind. You visit every year and make sure that your adopted parents don't know that you are there. You have been beat by them since you could talk and walk.

Chapter one: (5 years old)

You had just woken up and were just lying in your bed thinking that you did not want to get up and go to school because every one made fun of you. It did not help that your parents beat you, because you're Vulcan. When they had adopted you they thought you were human at the time. They did not know till they looked at your ears. You then decided to get up and get it over with so you could repeat it again. So you got up and got dressed and made you way to the kitchen. You tried to keep quiet so you would not wake up your adopted parents. As you quickly grab something to eat and go on your way to school. When you reach school every one it pointing at you and laughing. Just as your about to walk up the stairs one of the bullies pushes you and you fall down and hit your head on the stairs. You hear some one yell,

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Don't you know that you're sticking up for a Vulcan?", said the bully who pushed you down the stairs.

"I don't care that is not any way to treat a girl!"

Then you hear something being hit and something hitting the ground.

"You stay away from her! Or you will be dealing with me you hear!"

You get up and turn around to see a boy your age with blonde hair and bluish gray eyes.

"T-thank y-y-you f-for hel-p-ping me." I said to the boy.

"No problem. So what is your name? Mine is James T. Kirk." Said the boy as he stuck his hand out.

"My name is Misuki Rin Haizaki and it's nice to meet you James." I said as I shook his hand.

"I have a feeling that were are going to be the best of friends." He said while walking into the school holding my hand. While he was holding your hand you felt safe with him for the first time in a long time.

~Five Years Later~

You had just been released from the principles office. It was lunch time and you were making your way to your and Jim's table. When you finally reached the table you sat down. You look really down and you saw that Jim was looking at you confused.

"What's wrong Suki?" asked Jim

"I was called down to the office last period." I said still looking down.

"Well what did they want? It's not like you to get called to the office unless I've done anything. And I haven't yet." Jim asked while lifting you chin up with him hand so you could look him in the eyes.

When you looked at him your eyes held sadness as you said, "Jim I was called down because Star fleet sees that I can no longer learn from a regular school."

"So what does that mean?" Jim asked afraid of your answer.

"I'm being shipped off to Star fleet. So I won't be coming to this school anymore." I said with a deep sadness in my voice. "I will be able to visit you every year when they get new recruits. So I will see you then."

Jim nodded and got up and walked around the table so he could hug you. As he hugged you. You silently cry into his shoulder.

~Fifteen Years Later~

Jim talked you into going to a bar and you just sat at the bar watching Jim try and score some chicks. You chuckle and think he is a man whore. You hear him to start to talk.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman."

"And a shot of Jack, Straight up."

"Make that two. Her shot's on me."

"Her shot's on her. Thanks but no thanks."

After that you just ignore him and his pick up lines.

The next thing you hear is a punch and something hit the bar. You look up and see that is Jim fighting with some of the cadets. From what you see is that Jim is getting his ass kicked. You just about to help him when you see Commander Pike standing in the doorway and whistling really loudly. He tells everyone to leave. As everyone leave you run up to Jim and move him to a chair and help fix him up. As you are fixing him up Pike starts to talk to Jim. He was asking him to join Star fleet. When he ask "Are we done?"

Pike nodded and you followed him with your eyes. You notice he signals for you to follow him.

You tell Jim that you would be right back, and that you were going to get the bike. As you walk outside you see Pike is waiting for you.

"Hello Commander Pike. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Do you know Mr. Kirk?"

"Yes sir I do. I have known him since I was in elementary school."

"Good I would like you to talk some sense to him."

" I will try sir, but I can't promise anything."

He nodded and walked off. You then went and got the bike. When you pulled back up you notice Jim standing out side the bar.

"Jim I know you don't like Star fleet, but I think you should join. Not just cause I know you will make a great captain, but for me and to make your dad proud of what you can be."

Jim just looked at you and got on the bike. Right before he was about to take off. You said, "Jim I'll be waiting outside for you, and if you decide that you don't want to go. I will understand just know that I love you and you are my only family I have left. You're like a brother to me. Always remember that. I hope I see you tomorrow."

You then walk off and head to the taxi that is taking you to where you are staying. You hear Jim take off. You know that he needs time.

~The next morning~

As you stand outside the vessel waiting for Jim you began to worry. Soon you see him come up on his bike. He gives his bike away and tells Pike that he can do it in Three years. You smile as he makes his way to you.

"I'm glad that you made it. You were cutting it close."

"I know, but I had a lot to think about. What you said to me last night really got through to me. So how about we get on there and let me get into some trouble so you can bail me out. Like old times."

I nodded and laughed at him. As we walk on the vessel. Jim looks around for a seat while you walk to the front were your seat was so people didn't get confused. You saw Jim out of the corner of your eye making a new friend that you know that you would meet later.

~Three Years Later~

You were sitting in one of the required classes for Xenolinguistics. It was rather boring for who the teacher was. The teacher's name was Spock. You were the top of his class. Even thought you were Vulcan you kept it secret from the teachers. The only people who know is Jim and Bones. You didn't want them to know. So while you are staring off in to space you don't hear that the topic of today is Vulcans. While Spock is talking he notices that you are not paying any attention. So he decides to call upon you.

"Miss. Haizaki? Could you please tell me something about the Vulcan's?"

You still ignore him and keep thinking how Jim had something to tell you about after this class.

"Miss. Haizaki?!"

By hearing you name you snap out of your daze and look for the source of where it came from.

"Yes Professor?" you ask Spock.

"I asked you if you could tell me something about the Vulcan's?" He spoke to you and not showing any emotion. When you heard Vulcan you paled.

"They have a vastly amount of knowledge and have their own university that only Vulcan's go to. Also that your father is the ambasster and that he married a human." You say to him. With that said he looked really surprised on how much you knew. Before he could speak class was over. You picked up your bag and made your way to the door. As you make it to the door you are called

"Miss Haizaki, please stay back. I would like to talk to you."

You sighed and nodded and made your way to his desk.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about professor?" You ask.

"I want to know if my class bores, you?" He asks while looking straight at you.

You answer him quickly knowing that Jim and Bones are waiting for you and that Uhura is waiting for you to get out so she can have her alone time with Spock. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well it seems that you like to ignore all of my lessons. Why is that?"

"Well, it seems that way because I have better things to do and I already know all of this. I have taken every class that Star fleet has to offer. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find my friends and I'm sure that Uhura wants to spend some alone time with you. So good day Professor Spock. Live long and Prosper."

When you are done talking you walk to the door and exit the class room to see Uhura waiting to go in. As you pass her you say, "Enjoy your make out session with Spock."

You leave a stunned Spock and Uhura behind. Once you meet up with Jim and Bones. You notice Jim seems kind of happy some what.

B: "Why are you so happy?"

J: "I don't know what you're talking about."

B: "No, I don't suppose you do."

J: "Hello Ladies. I'm taking the test again."

B: "You gotta be kidding.

J: "Yeah, tomorrow morning, and I want you both there.

B: "You know, I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for a third time.

M: "I'll be there Jim. I would do anything to get out of classes that I've taken already."

When you said that Jim nodded and you left to go to your next class which happens to be combat training.

~The Next Morning~

You where sitting in place for the test. You were just waiting on Jim to show up. When he does he sits in the captain's chair. And the test started.

U: "We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S Kobayashi Maru . The ship has lost power and is stranded. Star fleet Command has ordered us to rescue them."

J: "'Star fleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, Captain'"

Bones just looks at Jim like he has lost his mind.

B: "Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us."

J: "That's okay,"

B: "That's okay?"

J: "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Only Jim would say something like that in a time like this. After Jim said that you stopped listening and walked out of the testing area. You made your way to the control room that held the program. You just had to see the reaction of Spock when he finds out the someone beat his test. So you just stand there and keep a watchful eye on Spock so you could see his face. When it happens you see shock in Spock eyes, but nothing changed on his face.

Soon everyone was called together in the meeting room. You took a seat next to Jim and Bones. As soon as everyone was seated they called you and Jim put to the floor. They started with you.

C: "Miss. Haizaki, do you know why you are up here?"

M: "I would believe it has something to do with a certain class I had yesterday. Am I correct?"

They all nodded.

~Spock's POV (yesterday after class)~

As Misuki was about to walk out the door I called her back.

"Miss Haizaki, please stay back. I would like to talk to you."

She sighed and nodded and made her way to my desk.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about professor?" She asked.

"I want to know if my class bores, you?" I ask while look straight at her.

Misuki answer him quickly. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well it seems that you like to ignore all of my lessons. Why is that?" I questioned her.

"Well, it seems that way because I have better things to do and I already know all of this. I have taken every class that Star fleet has to offer. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find my friends and I'm sure that Uhura wants to spend some alone time with you. So good day Professor Spock. Live long and Prosper." She said and stormed out of my class room. About two minutes went by and Uhura walked in and closed the door.

"Spock I think she knows about us." She told me.

I just look at her and said, " What do you mean?"

"I mean she knows about us as a couple and you know that you could be in big trouble and so could I. You have to do something."

" I will. Just don't worry about it. It would be illogical for you to worry." I said to her.

Then I walked up and kissed her.

~end of Spock's POV~

The commander asked "Would you care to explain why you told your teacher that 'because I have better things to do and I already know all of this. I have taken every class that Star fleet has to offer.'?"

I looked at him and said, "Well sir, what I said is true. I have taken every class that Star fleet has to offer. I did have something better to do with my time. I was almost late to my combat class because my professor wanted to talk to me about something that he should have already have know if he had read my file."

He nodded and said "Very well that is your professor's fault. Every teacher is to read the files of every student they have. You may be seated now. Now on to the next. This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward."

Jim made his way to the stand and the commander started to state the case.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation 17.43 of Star fleet code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

J-"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly."

Spock stood up and walked down to the stand.

C-"This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years. Commander?

S-"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, there by changing the conditions of the test."

J-"Your point being?"

C-"In academic vernacular, you cheated."

J-"Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean, you programmed it to be unwinnable."

S-"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

J-"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

S- "Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson."

J-"Please, enlighten me."

S-"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, a captain can not cheat death."

Jim just looked at him. He could not believe he had said that to him, but I knew that there was more to come.

J-"I of all people?"

S-"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

J-"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test."

S-"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

J-"Enlighten me again."

S-"The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Star fleet captain."

I stood up and went to Jim's side to comfort him. I knew that Spock had gone to far. It was a very touchy subject to bring up his dad. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye some one walk up to the lead person of the council.

RP- "Excuse me, sir."

C-"We've received a distress call from Vulcan. With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to the Hangar One immediately. Dismissed."

Soon everyone got out of there seats. Bones was on the other side of Jim.

J-"Who was the pointy-eared bastard?"

B-"I don't know, but I like him."

We soon walked to the hangar to get assigned and I found out that Bones and I were assigned the USS. Enterprise. Also Jim was not assigned to any ship because of the session. I told them I was going to head out with the first ship I could so I could be of help sooner. As I walk aboard the ship I found out where I was located and found that I had to be in the cockpit. I made my way up and took my seat and got to work. I soon heard two words "Lighting storm." I looked up with wide eyes. I knew that it had to be apart of Jim's past. I started to look for Romulan transmissions and found out there where none and no transmissions of any kind and we had lost communications with all the other ships. I was about to say something to Commander Pike when Jim ran in.

J-"Captain! Captain Pike, sir…"

B- "Jim, come back here!"

J-"…we have to stop the ship!"

P-"Kirk, how the hell did you get on board the Enterprise?"

B- "Captain, this man's under the influence of a severe reaction to a vaccine."

J- "Bones, please…"

B-"He's completely delusional, and I take full responsibility."

J-"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster. It's being attacked by Romulans."

P-"Romulans? Cadet Kirk, I think you've had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to medical. We'll have works later."

B-"Aye, Captain."

J- "Look, sir, that same anomaly that we saw today…"

S- "Mr. Kirk is not cleared to be aboard this vessel, Captain."

J- "I get it. You're a great arguer."

S- "By Regulations… that makes him as stowaway."

J- "I'd love to do it again."

S-" I can remove the cadet…"

J- "Try it!"

P- "Kirk…"

J- "This cadet is trying to save the Bridge."

S- "By recommending a full stop mid-warp during a rescue mission?"

J- "It's not a rescue mission. Listen to me, it's an attack."

S- "Based on what facts?"

J-"That same anomaly, a lighting storm in space that we saw today, also occurred on the day of my birth, before a Romulan ship attacked the U.S.S. Kelvin. You know that, sir, I read your dissertation. That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attack took place on the edge of Klingon space, and at 2300 hours last night, there was an attack. Forty-seven Klingon war birds destroyed by Romulans, sir, and it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

P- "And you know of this Klingon attack how?"

Jim looks and Pike and then looks a Uhura.

U- "Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

J-"We're warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us I promise you that."

S-"The cadet's logic is sound. And Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. (I snorted at that and Jim and Bones rolled their eyes) We would be wise to accept her conclusion."

P-"Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan."

RP-"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan."

P-"What about you? Do you speak Romulan, Cadet…"

U- "Uhura. All three dialects, sir."

P-"Uhura, relieve the lieutenant."

U- "Yes, sir."

Before Uhura could start to see if there where any Romulan transmissions I stood and said

M-"Captain Pike, sir."

P- "Yes Misuki."

M-"I had already checked for the transmissions and I could not find any kind of transmissions and I also checked if we could get in contact with any of the ships and we can't."

P- "And why didn't you tell me earlier?"

M-"I was going to, but the Jim came in and had your full attention."

He nodded and said

P-" Uhura you don't have to look. Someone beat you to it. Good job Misuki."

Pike walked back to his seat and said

P-"Shields up. Red alert."

I walked next to Jim as we came out of warp. Jim knew that it would be a ruff so he put me between him and the bar. When we came out of warp it was pure chaos. Then we saw that it was the ship that killed Jim's dad. We were being fired at and we were losing power for the shields very quickly. I covered my mouth with my hands and tried to hold back tears. This was my birth planet, and all I could see was that the Romulans were drilling a hole in the planet. I had a feeling that I would never get to see it again or ever step on the planet. I turn and cried into Jim's shoulder. He let me cry till I was done. Spock and Uhura look at Jim and me. Wondering why we were so close to each other.

Soon Uhura stood up and said.

U-"Captain, we're being hailed."

Then a Romulan appeared on the screen.

UR-" Helllo."

P- "I'm Captain Christoper Pike. To whom am I speaking?"

UR- "Hi, Christoper. I'm Nero."

P- "You've declared war against the Federation. Withdraw, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

N-"I do not speak for the Empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew members. Isn't that right, Spock and Musuki?"

M-"What are you talking about? I don't know who you are."

S- "Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted."

N- "No we're not. Not yet and Suki you don't know me yet. Spock, there's something I would like you to see and you too Suki. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. As you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all."

Nero then closes out the screen. And everyone looks at Captain Pike. Captain Pike stands and gets up heading toward the elevator.

J-"He'll kill you. You know that."

S- "Your survival is unlikely."

J-"Captain, we gain nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

S-" I, too, agree. You should rethink your strategy."

P-" I understand that. I need officers who've been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat."

Sulu- "I have training, sir."

M- "I have training too."

P-"Come with me. Kirk, you, too. You're not supposed to be here anyway. Chekov, you have the con."

C-"Aye-aye, Captain."


End file.
